Esto no estaba en mis planes
by lalalalal
Summary: Un pequeño momento de locura deja una nueva vida... Lo que al principio les parece un problema se terminara volviendo una bendicion... ¿Como ser unos buenos padres?
1. Chapter 1

Nos vemos abajo~!

* * *

><p><strong>Esto no estaba en mis planes<strong>

Como Empezó Todo

**Mimi POV**

12 de marzo, era un día caluroso en Japón, hacia ya 3 años que había regresado, ahora ya con mis 21 años estoy en mi tercer semestre de la universidad, estudio gastronomía y ya no vivo con mis padres; al principio me ha costado un montón poder acostumbrarme... yo no soy una chica muy independiente y siempre me han gustado las "cosas buenas" además de ser la consentida de mis padres; aunque la verdad creo que a ellos les ha costado más que a mí, al principio se rehusaron a dejarme en un apartamento sola y decían que mejor estudiara en Estados Unidos pero al final logre convencerlos... Una de las mejores cosas de estudiar aquí en Japón es que mi facultad esta casualmente cerca de la de derecho y diseño, por lo que siempre me encuentro con Sora o muchas veces nos vamos juntas.

Desde que llegue mi amistad con Sora a incrementado más aun; ella ya lleva unos 2 meses de noviazgo con Yamato algo que todos sabíamos que pasaría. Como me la paso mucho con ella es obvio que también comparta con Yamato y el inseparable de Taichi, la verdad a ellos dos siempre los considere amigos comunes y ahora por increíble que parezca son mucho más que eso.

Por otra parte la facultad de Medicina esta a unas 2 cuadras por lo que a veces que no tengo clases voy y me dedico a molestar a Jou, la facultad donde estudia Izzy está frente a la de Medicina _La verdad no se que demonios está estudiando Izzy, solo sé que es algo de computación.. _Y por último la de Yamato es la que queda más lejos; Hikari y Takeru aun estudian en el liceo al igual que los demás

-¡Auch!- Chillo al quemarme con la olla caliente, _Esto me pasa por hablar sola mientras cocino.. _Me reprocho mientras Tomo la olla (Esta vez con un guante de tela) y echo la pasta en el colador.

Eran las 4:12pm y acababa de llegar de clases, tenía la cabeza que me reventaba por el hambre que llevaba, hoy tuve un molesto examen y lo unico que queria hacer era comer y echarme un buen baño; una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al recordar que hoy iría a la inauguración de una nueva discoteca junto con Sora, Yamato y Taichi. Había estado esperando una semana para poder salir a bailar ¡Estaba súper emocionada!

En fin, me dedique a comer y luego me metí a la ducha allí me tarde un poco ya que el agua caliente estaba divina; cuando salí de la ducha me dirigí a mi habitación; era la más amplia del apartamento (solo había una habitación de huésped y la principal) era de color blanco con cortinas beich, la cama era grande y estaba en el centro, frente estaba mi peinadora con millones de cosméticos y cremas para la piel, al lado estaba un espejo tamaño completo; el piso de la habitación estaba cubierto por una alfombra y una hermosa lámpara en el medio del techo que iluminaba todo.

Me dirigí hacia el closet y decidí sacar un hermoso vestido corto de estraple de color negro que debajo del pecho comenzaba a tener vuelitos de color blanco, también saque unos tacones altos de color negro que me había comprado la semana pasada, me lo coloque y me senté en la peinadora a echarme mi maquillaje, ya me estaba dando los últimos retoques cuando vi la hora.

6:30pm

No era tan tarde ya que me había quedado en ver con los demás a las 7, así que busque mi cartera en donde metí mi celular, algunos cosméticos, mi billetera y claro mi cedula. Cuando ya estaba casi lista para salir fui a verme al espejo e inconforme con mi cabello decidí hacer algo diferente, me hice un rodete del que caían algunos mechones ondulados, me volví a colocar labial en los labios y le pique un ojo a mi reflejo del espejo.

-¡Ahora si estoy lista!- anuncie feliz, me dirigí al teléfono del apartamento y mande a llamar a un taxi.

Ya en el taxi le dije que me dejara frente a la disco, le page y me baje; había un montón de gente haciendo la cola para entrar pero gracias a dios pude divisar la cabellera amarilla de Yamato y me dirigí a ellos.

**Taichi POV**

Estaba frente a la disco junto a Sora y Yamato, había llegado hace unos minutos y estábamos esperando a Mimi.

-¡Chicos!- se oyó decir.

Todos volteamos a dónde provino la voz y vimos a Mimi acercándose a nosotros, estaba simplemente... Preciosa.

Hace ya unas semanas había descubierto que sentía una especie de atracción por la castaña, pero sin embargo no había hecho nada al respecto porque sabía de antemano que ella por mí no sentía nada.

Como siempre saludo a todos con la chispa que tanto la caracteriza y entonces Sora dijo que lo mejor era entrar, gracias a Dios el dueño de la disco era amiguísimo de Yamato por lo que no tuvimos que hacer la cola, solo dimos nuestros nombres y mostramos nuestras cedulas al gran portero que al final nos dijo un frio.

-Pasen.

El lugar era inmenso, estaba muy bien decorado con muebles modernos de color negro y pequeñas mesas de vidrio, además habían alfombras y lámparas acorde con la decoración; había bastante gente todos sentados con copas en las manos y otros en la pista de baile, la música sonaba a todo volumen y las luces prendían y apagaban al ritmo de la música.

Después de caminar un poco Yamato consiguió un mueble donde nos sentamos los cuatro, Yamato y Mimi fueron los primeros en pedir sus bebidas a uno de los camareros que pasaba por ahí.

-¡Este lugar es genial!- Exclamo Mimi

-Hay que admitir que si- Concordó Sora.

Después de un rato llego el camarero con las bebidas de Yamato y Mimi, el tomo un sorbo mientras la catana le dio un gran trago que nos dejo anonadados.

-Oye Memes, ¿Estás Bien?- Pregunto Sora Preocupada.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que de milagro no te tragaste el vaso- Dijo Yamato.

-Je, Je... Que gracioso- Dijo Mimi- ¡Claro que estoy bien!, ¡solo ando feliz! Después de una semana al fin puedo salir- Exclamo picándonos un ojo.

Nosotros solo asentimos con una gota de sudor fría, luego de eso seguimos hablando por un rato, Sora y yo pedimos algo para beber mientras Mimi y Yamato ya llevaban unas 3 copas; algo que realmente me preocupo ya que nuestra Mimi a pesar de ser muy animada era muy débil cuando se trataba de alcohol, no más 2 la mareaban.

-¡Yipii! ¡Oigan! La música esta genial, ¿!porque no mejor vamos a bailar!- Dijo Mimi levantándose del sofá y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-Me parece buena idea- Concordó Yamato que igual se paro; pero claro mucho más sobrio, y tomo de la mano a Sora.

-¡Vamos Taichi! ¡No seas un aburrido!- Me dijo Mimi y me tomo de la mano arrastrándome a la pista de baile. Ya allí comenzamos a bailar, en más de una ocasión Mimi se tropezaba con las demás parejas o perdía el equilibrio haciendo que la agarrara continuamente por la cintura o del brazo.

-Oye Mimi, porque no mejor nos vamos a sentar- Le dije un poco preocupado.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero bailar!- Dijo casi cantando, pero no llego a terminar la oración puesto que la tome del brazo y me la lleve arrestas- ¿!Oye que crees que haces!

-¡Vamos a sentarnos!, estas muy mareada- Le dije con el ceño fruncido comenzándome a molestar.

Ella solo me saco la lengua y tomo otro trago que había en la mesa.

-¡Basta! ¡No más alcohol para ti!- Ya estaba molesto, le quite la copa de la mano y la volví a colocar en la mesa.

-¡Tu no eres mi padre!- Me grito enojada- Me voy a bailar- Apenas había terminado la oración la tome de la muñeca impidiéndole moverse- ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Le dije mirándola a los ojos retadoramente. Ella molesta se zarandeo intentando soltarse pero mi agarre era tan firme que no lo logro.

-¡Suéltame ya Taichi!- Casi me grito- ¿!Quien te crees que eres para prohibirme hacer algo! ¡Búscate una novia para ver si sirves de algo!, ¡deja ya de ser tan molesto!- Cuando me dijo eso yo solo me quede en shock, inconscientemente mi mano se aflojo y ella logro soltarse yéndose a la pista de baile; La gente que estaba a nuestro alrededor comenzó a murmurar cosas pero yo no las oía; mi cabeza solo repetía las palabras de esa castaña, ella sin saber me había lastimado, mi pecho comenzó a doler pero intente oprimir ese sentimiento negando con mi cabeza frenéticamente. Tome la copa que tenía en frente y me la bebí de un solo trago... Sabia amargo.

**Mimi POV**

Después de decirle eso a Taichi me fui a la pista de baile, la verdad creo que me pase un poco puesto que el solo estaba preocupado y si estaba un poco mareada... Pero... Pero lo que yo queria hacer era bailar! Así que comenzó a hacerlo, ya tenía un rato allí sola y me empecé a dar cuenta de que era algo aburrido hacerlo sin la presencia del castaño, así que pare y tragándome mi orgullo me comenzó a dirigir hacia donde estaba el, o eso iba a hacer puesto que un chico un poco mayor que yo se me puso en frente.

-¿Oye preciosa, quieres bailar?- Me pregunto seductoramente.

-¡Claro!- Le respondí... ¡Un momento! ¿!Esa fui yo! ¿En que estaba pensando?

El chico comenzó a bailar conmigo colocando sus manos donde no debería, pero sin saber porque yo me deje hacer.

-¿Oye porque mejor no nos vamos a un lugar más privado?- Me pregunto luego de un rato, antes de que yo le pudiera contestar me tomo de la muñeca y me arrastro hacia otro lugar, vi que tomo dos copas y me entrego una; yo sin pensarlo dos veces me la bebí de un trago... ¿!Me acababa de tomar una bebida que me había dado un extraño! El al verme solo rio lascivamente.

-¿Sabes? Yo prefiero bailar- Le dije, el solo asintió no muy convencido y volvimos a la pista de baile, solo que esta vez a un lugar más apartado.

La música sonaba a todo volumen y las luces prendían y apagaban, yo solo me movía como según creía que era el ritmo, me comenzaba a sentir extraña era como si todo comenzara a dar vueltas, Taichi tenía razón... Estaba mareada; y lo peor es que mi cuerpo no hacia lo que mi mente le ordenaba. Sentí como las manos de aquel chico comenzaban a tocarme, una de sus manos llego hasta mi parte trasera y la apretó con brusquedad, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que le estaba permitiendo hacer, y justo cuando le iba a decir que se detuviera... Ya no estaba; Comenzó a buscarlo con la vista y entonces lo encontré tirado en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par asombrada ¿!Quien le había hecho eso!

Voltee mi rostro y hay justo a mi lado encontré la respuesta...

**Taichi POV **

Después de lo que me dijo Mimi me atragante con las bebidas que habían en la mesa; la mantuve vigilando mientras bailaba sola, pero para mí molestia vi que un chico se le acercaba y comenzaban a bailar, solo verlo tan cerca de ella hacía que me hirviera la sangre; tuve que cerrar mis puños fuertemente en más de una ocasión para ahogar las ganas que tenia de lanzarme a ese cretino.

Luego de un rato los vi dejar de bailar y ella fue llevada por _ese _a algún lado, _Ok... Ya me contuve lo suficiente, _pensé y me levante rápido del sofá, me adentre en la pista de baile y me fui por la misma dirección que ellos pero por más que mirara a todos lados no los conseguía, entonces fue que los vi cerca de una esquina, sentí como si una vena se me explotara cuando vi las manos de ese baboso sobre ella, me acerca lo mas rápido que pude y lo agarre de la camisa para luego tirarlo contra el suelo, luego de eso tome a Mimi de la muñeca y me la lleve a rastras sin importar lo que dijera.

Como pude la monte en mi auto y arranque sin más.

-¿!Que es lo que te ocurre!- No dejaba de gritarme- ¿!Acaso eres estúpido o que! ¡Quiero bajarme ahora!

Y en eso los pequeños retazos de paciencia que me quedaban desaparecieron- ¡Maldición Mimi andas ebria! ¿!O acaso es que no lo notas!- Le grite sin importarme que me doliera la garganta de la fuerza que hice y pise con mayor fuerza el acelerador pasándome una luz roja.

En cuestión de segundos llegamos a su apartamento... Espere... Silencio...

-¡Que ocurre?- Le pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Mis llaves... Están en mi cartera, que dejamos en la discoteca genio- Me respondió tan fría como pudo.

Yo apreté el volante con más fuerza intentando controlarme- Ok... ¿Entonces?

-¡Pues no tengo como entrar genio!, ¡solo llévame devuelta a la discoteca y mas nada!

-Dormirás en mi apartamento- Le dije mas en orden que en sugerencia y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra pise el acelerador.

**Mimi POV**

Estaba parada en la sala del apartamento de Taichi, todo había pasado tan rápido que mi cerebro aun estaba procesando las cosas, el entro en la sala con unas ropas en la mano.

-Puedes usar esto- Me dijo, yo con el ceno fruncido tome la ropa y me dirigí al baño de huésped azotando la puerta tras de mí.

Me senté en la toilette molesta cruzando los brazos y rugí enojada... ¿!Que le pasaba a ese Taichi! ¿!Quien se creía que era!... Era verdad que le agradecía haberme quitado a ese chico de encima pero... ¡Sin embargo! ¡Había sido tan vergonzoso! ¡Y era mentira! ¡No estaba mareada!... Bueno... No mucho.

Luego de otro bramido me levante y me dispuse a colocarme la ropa que Taichi me había prestado, era una camiseta blanca (Bastante grande para mí) y un mono azul marino (Que tampoco me quedaba muy bien, gracias a los dioses que podía ajustármelo).

-Puedes dormir aquí- Me dijo Taichi mostrándome la habitación de huésped- Si necesitas algo solo dímelo... Voy a estar en la cocina- Finalizo con una sonrisa (¿A donde se había ido el enojado Taichi?) Yo solo le torcí los ojos y me encerré en la habitación.

-¡Psh! Idiota- Dije en voz alta para que oyera y me lanze en la cama haciendo un puchero. Intente cerrar mis ojos y alejar mi mente de aquel dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando a darme pero de repente sentí como si todo lo que había comido _y lo que no _estaba en mi garganta así que me levante de la cama y corrí a toda velocidad al baño con las manos en mi boca y apenas estuve frente al toilette lo bote...

¡Uhghroooo!

¡Uhghroooo!

Y escuche los pasos de Taichi acercarse rápidamente... Y luego sus manos tomar mi cabello... Luego lo oí reírse.

-Puedo ser una idiota... Pero que no está vomitando- Termino riéndose.

Como pude alcé mi mano y le pegue en una pierna para luego rápidamente volverla a poner en el aro del toilette.

¡Uhghroooo!

Eso solo basto para hacerlo reír más...

-¿...Te sientes mejor?- Me pregunto luego de un rato que había dejado de llamar a _Hugo_, a lo que yo solo le respondí con un leve asentimiento, me ayudo a levantarme y luego me busco un cepillo de dientes nuevo con el que pudiera limpiarme.

Salí del baño con dolor de cabeza para verlo a él sentado en el comedor, me hizo seña de que me acercara y yo a regañadientes lo hice.

-Tómatelo, te hará bien- Me dijo al tiempo que me daba una pastilla con un poco de agua. Suspire aliviada cuando el dolor de cabeza disminuyo.

-¿Mejor?- Me pregunto a lo que solo le respondí con un leve asentimiento- Bueno, entonces es hora de que nos acostemos- No pude evitar pensar en _nosotros _juntos dando como resultado un rosa en mis mejillas- No me digas que ahora te va a dar fiebre- Me pregunto acercándose y poniendo su mano en mi frente- El alcohol si que hace estragos contigo Meems- Termino riéndose.

Yo Fruncí el ceno molesta y me levante dispuesta a decirle algo ¡No solo se atrevía a sacarme de la disco! ¡También me obligaba a dormir aquí y ahora se burlaba de mi!- ¡Ya basta!

El parpadeo algo sorprendido por mi reacción.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡Me tienes molesta Taichi! ¡De verdad! ¿!Quien te crees que eres!- El ceno de Taichi se fue pronunciando poco a poco mientras yo seguía hablando.

-¡Ya basta!- Me grito enojado otra vez, pero no me detuve y le seguí gritando cuanto se me iba ocurriendo, el tomo mi muñeca intentando detenerme pero yo continúe diciéndole cosas ahora mas enojada. En un arranque de desesperación Taichi me jalo hacia él, yo tuve que cerrar mis ojos al chocar con su pecho- ¡Maldición Mimi! ¡Si no te detienes te juro que te besare!

Mis mejillas se coloraron rosas cuando lo oí decir eso, sin embargo junte el ceno y sin mucha imaginación le comenzó a decir- Imbécil, cabeza de pino, pelos parados...

Y me beso.

**Taichi POV**

No pensé que estuviera tan enojada, quizás hubiera sido mejor dejarla con aquel cretino; mi ceno se pronuncio al recordarlo tocándola y con rabia tome su muñeca intentando callarla pero eso no la detuvo. Verla tan enojada me encantaba, por una milésima de segundo perdí el control y la atraje hacia a mi pero me contuve- ¡Maldición Mimi! ¡Si no te detienes te juro que te besare!- Le dije para advertirle.

Sin embargo ella no pareció creerme mucho puesto que continuo, me quede viendo sus labios moverse y el tierno tono carmesí que adornaba sus mejillas... _Te lo advertí _

Aun la tenía tomada de la muñeca así que con la otra mano sujete su mejilla y pose mis labios sobre los suyos, el beso fue un poco brusco ya que la empuje hacia atrás pero coloque mi mano más firme hace intentando atraerla un poco. La verdad estaba algo asustado de que no me correspondiera y me empujara, pero para mi sorpresa puso su mano en mi cuello y me atrajo más hacia ella.

Mi corazón salto como loco cuando me senti correspondido; la seguí besando y buscando el mejor ángulo para hacerlo más profundo, luego de un rato comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos en el labio inferior para poder recuperar algo de aire, entonces ella suspiro, esta chica me estaba volviendo loco; había soltado su muñeca para poder tomarla de las mejillas y acercarla más, y senti sus frías manos en mi camiseta, me estremecí un poco y eso pareció desconcertarla así que aproveche y me la quite de un tirón. No pude evitar soltar unas risas cuando vi su expresión, ella me dio un suave golpe en el pecho reganándome para luego quedárseme viendo mientras posaba sus manos en mi pecho.

Luego me miro a los ojo y me comenzó a besar con mas ansias que antes, como pude me la lleve a mi habitación entre besos y mordiscos en el cuello.

La acosté y me coloque sobre ella, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sus mejillas estaban rojas, le bese la frente, luego la punta de la nariz, los labios y baje a su clavícula sintiéndola estremecerse, baje solo un poco mas y me detuve...

-¿Que ocurre?- Me pregunto algo preocupada.

-¿Quieres... que continúe?- Le pregunte, no queria que se sintiera obligada a continuar, queria que supiera que tenia la opción de detenerme cuando quisiera.

-...Si...- Me dijo luego de un rato; la bese en los labios y continúe...

OoO

... Estaba tranquilamente dormido hasta que senti los molestos rayos de sol en mi rostro, me cambie de lado intentando darle la espalda a la ventana; entonces senti un cálido y pequeño cuerpo a mi lado, abrí los ojos algo desconcertado para luego formar una sonrisa con mis labios al recordar de quien se trataba.

Mimi estaba completamente dormida, me coloque a observarla con detenimiento... Estaba acostaba boca abajo con su rostro frente a mí, las sabanas blancas le llegaban un poco más abajo del pecho dejando sus hombros y parte de la espalda al descubierto, sus labios se abrían y cerraban un poco al compas de su respiración y el rodete que antes tenía en el cabello se había desaparecido completamente... Me reí malvadamente al recordar porque se había arruinado su peinado; me acerque a ella intentando no despertarla y le comenzó a besar los hombros al tiempo que pasaba la punta de mi nariz acariciándola. Se estremeció un poco y abrió sus ojos.

-¿Es que acaso nunca descansas?- Me pregunto divertida.

-No contigo a mi lado- Le respondí entre risas.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y luego se acerco hacia mí abrazándome. ¡Valla que me sentía bien! Estaba como niño en Disneyland, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el momento lo más que pude...

Ringggg

Ringggg

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono; yo suspire frustrado mientras Mimi se echo a reír.

-¿No piensas contestar?- Me pregunto Mimi, yo me queje- ¿Y si es importante?- Insistió.

A regañadientes me levante de la comodidad de mi cama, me coloque unos bóxers (sin antes claro darle una mirada picara a Mimi a lo que ella respondió tirándome una almohada) y fui a la sala donde estaba el teléfono- ¿Diga?- Hable sin muchas ganas.

-Taichi, Hola- Me respondió Yamato del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Que quieres Yamato?- Le pregunte molesto.

-Que humor- Me reprocho- En fin, llamo para preguntarte si ¿sabes dónde está Mimi? Ayer ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, Sora está preocupada, Mimi dejo su cartera y todo en la disco anoche...

-Si, está conmigo- Le dije sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Mmmm... Contigo ¿eh?- Me dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno pícaro- Ósea que durmió en la habitación de huésped... ¿O en la tuya?

-¡Ya... Cállate!- Le dije poniéndome colorado.

El se comenzó a reír malvadamente- ¿Y cuál fue el que tuvo la iniciativa?... Porque digo...- Continuo Yamato.

-¡Ya basta!, ¡hablamos después!- Lo corte, sin embargo alcanzo a decir _claro, seguro tienen mucho que hacer _

Suspire resignado... _Esa es la mala junta_... Pensé para mis adentros. Regrese a mi habitación con la esperanza de que Mimi aun estuviera acostada, pero para mi sorpresa la cama estaba vacía- ¡A donde se habrá ido?- Pero no fue necesaria otra palabra puesto que escuche el sonido del toilette bajando y luego de unos minutos salió del baño.

-¿Que?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres hermosa- Le dije haciéndola sonrojar, me hacerse a ella y la abrase haciéndola estremecerse por el contacto de nuestra piel desnuda- ¿Que?- Le pregunte en broma y como castigo me pellizco en el estomago- ¿Sabes algo?- Ella negó con la cabeza- Tengo hambre- Le dije haciéndola reír.

-Que romántico eres Yagami- Me respondió- Ok, preparare algo- Me dijo despegándose de mi lado pero la retuve por un momento.

-Espera, aun no- luego me acerque a su oído derecho y le dije en un susurro- Sabes que sería genial? Que cocinaras hace como estas- Me reí pícaramente.

-¡No! ¡Yagami eres un pervertido!- Me dijo soltándose de mi, cogiendo sus ropas y saliendo de la habitación, yo me reí para mis adentros.

**Mimi POV**

Salí toda colorada de la habitación, ese Taichi era un pervertido! Lo cual debo admitir me encantaba, me reí para mis adentros y continúe vistiéndome, luego de un rato me dirigí hacia la cocina y comenzó a revisar la nevera... ¿!De que es lo que se alimenta! Exclame asombrada viendo pura comida chatarra, suspire, tome algunos huevos que tenia y me puse a cocinar.

-Hola princesa- Me dijo una voz masculina mientras me abrazaba por la espalda- ¿Puedo saber que preparas?

-Sip- Le conteste- Es solo unos huevos fritos, la verdad no es mi culpa que solo tengas sopas instantáneas y pedazos de pizza viejos- El se rio ante mi comentario.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que quieres hacer luego de almorzar?

-¿!Al... Almorzar!- Pregunte alarmada.

-Claro, no creo que en algún lugar se desayune a las 2pm

-¡No me había dado cuenta de la hora!- Exclame preocupada.

-¿Cual es el problema? ¿Acaso tenias algo que hacer?- Me pregunto receloso.

-Ummm, pues se supone que me tenía que reunir con unos compañeros para comenzar a hacer un trabajo- Le explique haciendo una mueca.

-¿Entonces te tienes que ir ya?- Pregunto no muy contento.

Yo mordí mis labios pensando-... No, me quedare- Le dije al fin.

-Perfecto! Luego de comer les puedes llamar- Me sugirió con sus labios en mi oído haciéndome estremecer.

-Decir que me leíste la mente seria poco- Le conteste sonriendo.

-Oye... Creo que se está quemando.

-¿!QUE!

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación de Taichi, habíamos terminado de almorzar hacia unos minutos. El estaba tomando una ducha mientras yo hablaba con uno de mis compañeros.

-De verdad lo lamento, pero como te dije no me siento muy bien, creo que tengo fiebre o algo- Conteste a mi amigo, mis manos se posaron sobre unos de los libros que Taichi tenía en la estantería, me reí con ironía, Quien diría que aquel chico perezoso terminaría estudiando derecho y que tendría una colección enorme de libros en su cuarto. Con curiosidad saque unos de los libros de su puesto para darme cuenta de que en realidad era un álbum de fotografías- No, no te preocupes, no tienes que venir a mi apartamento, no es tan serio- En ese instante salió Taichi de la ducha con solo unas bermudas color beich, me senté en la cama y abrí el álbum mientras hablaba- Es enserio, no te tienes que preocupar- Seguí insistiendo, Taichi dejo de buscar una camisa en el closet para prestar mas atención a la conversación- ¡Pues no estaría mal! ¡Te lo agradecería con todo el corazón!- Dije sonriendo- a bueno, entonces te espero mañana en mi casa... ¡Bye!- Colige y me coloque a observar las fotografías.

En mis labios se formo una sonrisa al darme cuenta que eran fotos del digimundo- ¿!Como tomaste estas fotos! ¡No me había dado cuenta que llevabas cámara!

Taichi se sentó a mi lado- En realidad, Hikari las tomo, yo solo les saque copia... Para poder recordar- Me respondió, yo asentí y las seguí viendo- ¿Y... Con quien hablabas?

-Con un amigo.

-Ummm... ¿Que clase de amigo?- Pregunto desviándome la vista. Yo sonreí y volví a dirigir la vista al álbum.

-Un chico que estudia conmigo... Y al que le gusto.

Taichi no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio.

-¿... Y va a ir a tu casa?

-Si, está preocupado porque le dije que tenía un poco de fiebre, además quiere explicarme bien los puntos que verán hoy.

-¿... Como se llama?

-¿Porque tantas preguntas?

-¿Porque no respondes?

Le sonreí con gracia- Chang- Dije sin más sabiendo lo celoso que estaba.

-Oh, ¿aquel chico de cabello castaño que estaba en la librería?

Yo asentí confirmando y el suspiro aliviado...- ¿Que? ¿Porque suspiras?

-... No, nada... Es solo que ese chico no es tu tipo- Contesto despreocupado.

-¿Y que sabes tu de mi tipo?- Inquirí alzando una ceja.

-Pues algo, Tienen que ser altos, deportistas, divertidos, valientes... Y tienen que estudiar derecho.

-¡Taichi!- Le reclame golpeándole con cariño en las costillas- ¿Quien sabe? Si se ejercita creo que sería un buen partido.

Ese comentario no pareció gustarle puesto que se tenso un poco, yo me reí bajo y continúe mirando las fotos. Mis ojos se posaron en una por casualidad, estaba algo obscura pero se podía detallar a las personas en ella- ¿Esos somos tu y yo?

Taichi se acerco un poco _o en realidad más de lo necesario _y asintió con la cabeza- Sip.

En la foto estábamos los dos hablando o mejor dicho me estaba riendo de unos de los chistes de él; el lugar parecía ser en el bosque frente a una fogata- ¿Cuando fue esto? No lo recuerdo- Levante una de mis cejas con curiosidad.

El se rio- Yo tampoco recuerdo.

Aguante las ganas de torcer los ojos-... Me gusta esta foto- El sonrió y me abrazo.

-A mi también... ¿Sabes que? No tenemos muchas fotos juntos.

-Es cierto- Lo mire haciendo un puchero. El beso mi mejilla.

-Si quieres puedo escanear esta foto y enviártela- Me ofreció.

-Me parece genial- Coloque mi cabeza en su cuello- Lo lamento.

-¿Que?

-Lo que paso anoche...

-¿De verdad? Yo no lo lamento, dormí como oso en invierno.

-No me refirió a eso- Le dije pellizcándole a lo que él se echo a reír.

-Está bien, no te tienes que preocupar- Contesto para reconfortarme- Todo está bien...

Yo simplemente cerré mi ojos y suspire agradeciendo la paz que sentía.

Ya eran casi las 5:15pm y aun me encontraba en la casa de Taichi.

-¡Yagami! ¡Dámelo ya!- Le ordene comenzando a molestarme, hace un rato me había tomado un baño y le había dicho a Taichi que me prestara unas ropas, ¡no queria salir con un vestido todo oloroso a sudor! Por casualidad Hikari había dejado un vestido de la última que había venido... Y como ahora se darán cuenta yo me encontraba corriendo por la casa en ropa interior y con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo- ¡Por favor!

-¿Porque te tienes que ir ya?- Me reclamo haciendo un puchero, yo tuve que voltear la vista ya que si lo seguía viendo caería en su trampa.

-Taichi, mañana viene uno de mis compañeros, si se da cuenta de que no estoy en casa se molestaran todos conmigo- Le dije guardando paciencia... Y finalmente me lo dio.

-No me agrada que te vayas a ver con ese muchacho- Comenzó a decir siguiéndome a hacia la habitación de huésped.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Que tiene de malo?

-Ese chico gusta de ti, a eso me refiero.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- Le pregunte riéndome mientras me terminaba de cerrar el vestido lo más rápido posible ya que... No se siente muy cómodo que alguien te este viendo con detalle cuando te vistes.

-...Si, si estoy celoso.

Detuve inmediatamente mis movimientos cuando oí lo que dijo... ¿Acaso acababa de admitir que estaba celoso? Con lentitud dirigí mi rostro hacia él para poder verlo en total seriedad... _Es verdad._

Senti sus manos en mi espalda terminándome de cerrar el vestido, luego acerco su cabeza y beso uno de mis hombros.

-Estoy celoso- Volvió a repetir, mientras yo escuchaba con el corazón acelerado- No me gusta que te veas con otro chico, no me gusta que tengas ese tipo de pensamientos... Me costó mucho decirte que te quiero... O mejor dicho, demostrarte que te quiero- Me sonroje ante el comentario- Tengo... Algo de miedo de que veas esto como algo pasajero, yo quiero algo serio contigo.

Me quede en silencio pensando en lo que me había dicho; luego de un rato le sonreí y le di un peque*o beso en los labios- Yo también quiero algo serio Taichi...

Me senti tan feliz al verlo sonreír, el me abrazo y nos quedamos en esa posición por un tiempo. Luego de un rato nos separamos y yo me dispuse a terminar de arreglarme, no me hacía nada de gracia tenerme que ir pero... Que más se le puede hacer?

Cuando ya estuve lista bajamos hacia el estacionamiento, Taichi como todo un caballero me abrió y cerró la puerta, yo como agradecimiento le sonreí y le pique un ojo. El encendió en carro y luego arranco.

-¿Entonces? ¿Estás libre para pasado?- Me pregunto al tiempo que manejaba.

-¿Me estas invitando a salir?- Pregunte haciéndome la ingenua.

-No, en realidad no hablaba contigo; hablaba conmigo mismo, ¿!sabes lo difícil que es para mí estar libre!- Yo le di un pequeño golpe y él se echo a reír.

OoO

-Gracias por traerme.

-No fue nada- Me respondió regalándome una de esas sonrisas de lado que tanto me encantan- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Taichi!- Le reclame sabiendo lo que intentaba hacer- ¡Ya te dije que es mejor que Chang no te vea aquí, porque si lo hace sabrá que no estaba enferma!

-Oh vamos...- me pidió como si un niño fuese mientras mecía mi mano de un lado a otro, yo me mordí los labios considerándolo...-...!Oh NO! ¡Claro que no! ¡Y no me hagas esos pucheros!- Lo detuve sabiendo que iba a hacer, es suspiro pareciendo rendirse.

-Está bien, nos vemos pasado mañana- Se despidió mientras se acercaba para darme un beso de despedida.

Por supuesto que le acepte aquel beso, primero fue muy suave, solo un toque y cuando ya se estaba separando se abalanzo de repente casi comiéndome con los labios, obviamente yo no me quede atrás y hice lo mismo que el, poco a poco aquel beso se iba haciendo mas y mas intenso. Senti una de sus manos despegarse mi cintura y recorrer mi espalda con sumo cuidado casi quemándome, yo suspire y eso pareció animarlo puesto que cuando me di cuenta ya me había abierto parte del vestido acariciándome la espalda, me estremecí ante el contacto.

-Vamos... Mimi...- Me decía entre besos- Si... Si no abres... La puerta... Te quitare ese molesto vestido... Aquí mismo...

Yo no espere que me lo pidiera otra vez, como pude lo deje de besar y con el corazón a mil por hora busque las llaves del apartamento e intente abrirlo con las manos temblorosas _sin la ayuda de el puesto que me besaba el cuello sin dejarme respirar_, luego de dos intentos logre conseguirabrir la puerta y entramos desesperados para continuar lo que habíamos empezado... ¿Que mas puedo hacer? No podría decirle que no a ese moreno bello...

**Taichi POV **

Sonreí con malicia mientras abrazaba aquel delicado cuerpo de mi lado, yo siempre gano... Tengo mis métodos.

Con cuidado comenzó a besarle los hombros, _como amo hacer eso, _y lentamente se comenzó a despertar.

-¿Um?- Dijo entre dormida y yo me reí por lo bajo.

-Despierta bella durmiente, ya van a ser la 1:00pm- Le dije al oído pero ella no pareció escucharme puesto que se acomodo entre mi cuello y cabeza- Tu amigo llegara en pocas horas y no creo que sea adecuado abrirle la puerta con solo una cobija cubriéndote.

Pareció darse cuenta de que tenía razón ya que saco el rostro de mi cuello y me miro con mala cara.

-¿Que?- Pregunte sin entender.

-Por tu culpa no tengo energía de nada- Me dijo sin quitarme esa cara.

Yo sonreí con placer- ¿Mi culpa dices?... ¿Entonces no te gusto lo que hice?- Ella se sonrojo y encendió la cabeza en la almohada haciéndome reír- No sabía que fueras tan tímida al hablar de...

-¿!Que! ¿!Sexo!- Dijo aun oculta en la almohada- Lo siento pero ese no es un tema que frecuento.

Me eche a reír otra vez para luego besarle el oído.

DIN DONG

Sonó el timbre del apartamento por segunda vez, yo me encontraba en el baño vistiéndome así que Mimi abrió la puerta. Escuche la voz que aquel chico saludándola cuando entro, se oía bastante preocupado... Así que me apresure para hacer escena.

-Fue un poco complicado convencer a los demás, pero sin embargo...- Estaba diciendo, cuando entre en el salón-... ¿Quien eres tu?- Me pregunto confundido.

Sonreí de medio lado- Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami- Le dije sin dejar de sonreír- Soy el novio de Mimi- Termine sin rodeos, Tanto Mimi como su amigo pelaron los ojos en obvia sorpresa- Tu debes ser Chang, Mimi me conto que vendrías.

-Eh... Si- Respondió a medias- No, no sabía que tenías novio.

-Eh... Si- Contesto Mimi llevándose un mechón detrás del cabello- El llego unas cuantas horas antes, también estaba preocupado- Dijo a medias, El chico asintió suavemente y no dijo nada más. Las siguientes 3 horas me las pase sentado en el comedor con el ordenador para matar el tiempo, la verdad Mimi me había dicho que me fuera pero ni loco la dejaría sola.

-Muchas Gracias de verdad Chang- La escuche decir- No era necesario que te tomaras tantas molestias.

-Está bien, siempre voy a estar a la orden para ti- Le respondió, Luego de eso se levantaron del sofá y Mimi le abrió la puerta para que saliese. Cuando Mimi estaba cerrando la puerta me le acerque por la espalda, supongo que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia puesto que cuando se voltio pego un salto.

-_siempre voy a estar a la orden para ti- _Repetí las palabras del muchacho burlonamente- Idiota.

-¡Taichi!- Me regano Mimi- Ya te eh dicho que no hables así de él!

Torcí los ojos celoso con la idea de que ella lo defendiera.

-¿...Y bien?- Dijo de repente cambiando el tono de voz y acercándose lentamente- ¿Que quieres hacer ahora?- Le sonreí complacido al tiempo que le besaba una de las mejillas.

-¿Es necesario decirlo con palabras?- Mimi se echo a reír divertida con mi comentario, coloque mi mano en su barbilla y poco a poco la acerque hasta mis labios hace besándola.

Con el paso del tiempo nuestra relación fue fortaleciéndose, Mimi era una joven con mucho vigor que le podía sacar una sonrisa hasta al enano mas amargado de todos y yo pues... Yo era yo. En fin por muy distintos que fuéramos nos llevábamos de lo mejor, era como si ella cubriera mis faltas y yo las suyas, ambos nos complementábamos. Admito que todo aquel tiempo que compartimos juntos fue uno de los mejores en mi vida. Realmente no la quiero dejar ir... Nunca lo hare.

**Mimi POV**

Han pasado ya 2 meses desde que Taichi y yo comenzamos a salir, a decir verdad aun me cuesta creer que aquel atolondrado chico de antes es ahora el que me quita el sueño todos los días...

-Que extraño- Digo en susurro mientras observo con detenimiento el calendario-... Se me ha retrasado más de lo normal...- Esto último lo dije mordiéndome los labios con preocupación... _El mes pasado tampoco me vino... _Negó rápidamente con la cabeza intentando reprimir aquellos pensamientos-... Que hago?- No dejaba de pensar, estaba realmente preocupada, no tenía mucho conocimiento en lo que se trataba del embarazo pero por lo menos si sabía lo básico acerca del paro del ciclo menstrual y esas cosas...

Tome el teléfono del apartamento y con nerviosismo marque el numero de Sora-...- Espere hasta que contestara.

-¿!Alo!- Contesto con su tono amable.

-Hola Sora soy yo Mimi- Le dije con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Mimi? ¿Que ocurre?- Pregunto preocupada al notar mi tono de voz.

-...Sora... Creo que estoy embarazada- Fue lo que dije.

-¿!Que que!- Casi me grito- ¿!Como!... ¿Porque lo piensas?- Dijo recuperando la voz- ¿Ya te has hecho la prueba?

-Pues... No.

-¿Entonces? ¿Porque crees que estas embarazada?

-Es el segundo mes que no me viene mi ciclo...

-Oh...- Dijo pensando-... Lo mejor es que vayas a una farmacia y te compres una de esas pruebas- Yo apenas articule un _ok_- ¿Necesitas que valla?

-No... Estaré bien, te llamo más tarde- No queria que fuera a buscar un taxi y se viniera... ¿Y si era una falsa alarma?... Suspire y cole; aun pensando en las posibilidades tome mi cartera y sali del apartamento.

Había una farmacia a 3 cuadras así que decidí irme a pie, cuando llegue empecé a buscar hasta que conseguí _esa _sección; ¡valla que había variedad de pruebas! No solo para saber si se estaba embarazada sino también para saber cuando era el mejor momento y cosas así. Con nerviosismo escoja una de las pruebas y me dirigí hacia la caja registradora, ¡_por favor que no haiga nadie, nadie! _Roge internamente, gracias a Dios no había nadie que conociera así que rápidamente page y me fui de vuelta al apartamento.

-Ok, tranquila- Decía mientras daba pequeños respiros para tranquilizarme- Primero que nada... ¿Como se usa esto?- Pregunte mientras comenzaba a leer con detenimiento- ¿!Orinar! ¿!Tengo que orinar en esto!... Bueno, eso ya lo sabía- Dije sonrojándome; estaba tan nerviosa que todo me alteraba- ¡Ok, Hagámoslo!

Gracias a Dios que orinar no fue un problema, cuando eso ya estuvo... Mojado, me dedique a esperar por unos minutos como decía en las instrucciones.

-¿Sera ya?- Me pregunte mientras miraba mi reloj de muñeca por encima vez- Si, tiene que ser- Con cuidado tome la prueba con la mano derecha y las instrucciones con la izquierda...

* * *

><p>Hola otra vez! Aquí vengo yo con mi tercera historia... Realmente espero que os guste el primer capitulo... nos leemos en la continuación!<p>

**No olviden dejar reviews~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nos vemos abajo... :))

* * *

><p>La Noticia<p>

**Taichi POV**

Me encontraba en la universidad, hoy tenía un examen muy importante así que estaba estudiando en la cafetería, mire la hora en mi celular- Mmm, será mejor que valla al salón- Dije poniéndome de pie y tomando mis cuadernos.

Ya en el salón me dedique a practicar un poco mas mientras terminaban de llegar los demás estudiantes... _Mmm, ¿me pregunto que hará Mimi? _Pensé despreocupado, últimamente la llamaba casi todas las noches y salíamos bastante entre semana, ella había cambiado completamente mi rutina. Sonreí al pensar en eso... _La llamare después del examen..._

Después de un rato mas llegaron todos los estudiantes así que el profesor repartió los exámenes y nos permitió comenzar a llenarlo, antes de que me diera mi examen coloque el celular en vibrador por si alguien me llamaba.

Habían pasado ya 6 minutos cuando empezó a vibrar mi celular... _Demonios... _Pensé comenzando a distraerme, ¡lo peor era que no dejaba de vibrar! La llamaba se cortaba y al rato volvían a llamar! Ya un poco obstinado me metí la mano en el bolsillo y como pude lo apague... _Al fin... _Pensé aliviado volviéndome a concentrar en la prueba.

Ahora me encontraba caminando hacia mi carro, ya había terminado de presentar el examen y ¡me sentía de muy feliz! Me había reventado la cabeza estudiando así que ¡me merecía una buena nota!

Abrí la puerta del carro y me metí en el, luego de encenderlo me acorde de las llamadas que había recibido, así que saque el celular de mi bolsillo y lo encendí... ¿_5 llamadas perdidas de Sora?_... Pensé extrañado- Habrá sido una emergencia?- Preferí no quedarme con la duda así que la llame.

-¿Alo?- Me respondieron por el otro lado.

-Sora? Estaba presentando una prueba así que no te pude contestar las llamadas... ¿Paso algo?

Ella se quedo en silencio por un momento haciendo que me preocupara-... Veras...- Comenzó nerviosa- Eh... Yo solo...- No dejaba de decir.

-¿Que ocurre? Me estas poniendo nervioso.

-Yo... Tengo que colgar ahora Taichi, hablamos luego- Colgó.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Dije intentándola llamar nuevamente pero había apagado el celular- Que extraño...

Luego de un momento mas decidí llamar a Mimi por si ella sabía que ocurría con Sora...- ... Que extraño, no contesta..- Dije otra vez preocupado- ¿Le abra pasado algo?

Con los nervios ahora a millón decidí averiguarlo por mi mismo así que rápidamente conduje en dirección a la casa de Mimi.

**Mimi POV**

¿Qué hago?... ¿Que podía hacer?... Taichi me había llamado hace unos minutos, estaba tan nerviosa, sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Si era verdad, si estaba embarazada... La prueba me había salido positiva; cuando llame a Sora estaba en el punto de echarme a llorar, ella me dijo que lo intentara otra vez y así lo hice, ¡3 pruebas! ¡3! ¡Y todas positivas! Había sentido como si todo se me fuera a los pies, llame a Sora nuevamente ahora si llorando, ¿Que voy a hacer? Le pregunte, ¿Como le voy a decir!. Sora me calmo por un instante y yo la convencí de que lo llamara ella, ¡yo apenas podía moverme! Pero luego de un rato desesperada por los nervios y el miedo le dije que lo olvidara, Que no lo hiciera, ¡Aun no estaba preparada para decírselo!...

Tiling, Tiling

El sonido del timbre me detuvo los pensamientos, ¿_Sera el! _Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente casi lastimándome, con lentitud me asome por la puerta...

...Y lo vi, ahora muchísimo más nerviosa di algunos pasos hacia atrás. El timbre seguía insistente y parecía que no se iba a detener hasta que le abriera, sin saber que hacer me fui hacia mi habitación corriendo sin hacer mucho ruido y me encerré deseando que se fuera.

Espere

Y espere

... Después de un rato deje de oír el timbre...- ¿Se abra ido?- Con cuidado me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta, ya no estaba, se había ido. Solté un suspiro aliviada... ¿Que haría ahora? ¡No podía simplemente evitarlo por siempre! ¡Algún día tenia que encararlo!...

Así pasaron los días, ahora casi no hablaba con Taichi y siempre le inventaba alguna escusa para no tenerlo que ver, el por su parte comenzó a darse cuenta de mi nerviosa actitud y múltiples veces me preguntaba que me sucedía...

**Taichi POV **

_¡Demonios! ..._Pensé obstinado, llevaba tiempo luchando internamente... ¿_Debería llamarla?, lo más seguro es que me invente otra excusa... _Mire el celular con el nombre de Mimi Tachikawa en mis contactos... ¡Tenía que arreglar esto de una vez por todas!

-¿Alo?- Me contesto Mimi.

-Mimi, hola...- No sabía que decir- ¿Te gustaría salir a comer helados conmigo?

-Eh... Gracias Taichi pero no... Tengo que estudiar, mañana tengo una prueba muy importante y...

-Está bien, te entiendo- Le dije cortándola- Entonces nos vemos después...- Ella me dijo un pequeño si y luego colgó. Sin esperar a cambiar de opinión tome rápidamente las llaves del carro y salí del apartamento, arreglaría esto hoy mismo.

Cuando al fin llegue al apartamento de Mimi me detuve, respire hondo y luego toque el timbre, solo basto dos veces más para que me abriera al fin.

-¿Taichi?- Dijo sorprendida al verme- Que haces aq...

Pero no la deje terminar puesto que me le lance encima besándola, como pude avance y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ella al principio se negó un poco pero luego de un momento se dejo llevar. Feliz con mi triunfo la empezó a tocar haciéndola soltar suspiros con mis caricias; valla que me hacía falta tenerla así de cerca y tocarla. Con un poco de brusquedad le comenzó a quitar la camisa pero cuando le fui a quitar el bracier me detuvo bruscamente.

-¡DETENTE!- Me grito alejándome de ella.

Yo me le quede viendo sorprendido- ¿Que... Qué demonios es lo que te ocurre?- Le pregunte intentando retomar el aire.

-¡Vete!- Me grito.

-¿!Porque!- Ya estaba empezando a enojarme- ¡Hace más de dos semanas que no nos vemos ni nos hablamos como antes!- Le dije empezando a gritar- ¿!Porque has cambiado! Es que acaso no quieres seguir conmigo!

Ella se quedo callada al notar que tenia la razón- Por favor... Vete- Me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡Claro que no me iré!- Le dije perdiendo la paciencia- ¿!QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE PASA!

Ella se quedo en silencio sin decir nada.

-¿Que... Que es lo que... Pasa?- Mi voz se empezó a cortar y mire hacia el suelo para que no me viera...

-Taichi... Estas llorando- Note un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Ya... Ya me estoy hartando de esto...- Sentía como se me quemaba la garganta- Yo... De verdad te quiero Mimi- Lévate la cabeza para verla a los ojos, su expresión llego al asombro al verme llorar- Ya te lo eh dicho antes... Por favor... Si hice algo malo solo dímelo, no quiero perderte...

Ella se quedo en silencio y con lentitud se acerco a mí, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo- Lo lamento... Lo lamento tanto- Yo tome sus manos y las bese.

-Por favor, no digas eso- Le roge imaginándome lo peor.

-No es tu culpa si no mía, lo lamento Taichi.

-¿Quien es?- Le pregunte con el corazón hecho trizas- ¿Quien te gusta?

Ella se quedo un rato en silencio sin comprender- No es eso... Taichi yo... Yo...

La mire a los ojos mientras hablaba.

-Estoy embarazada.

Todo se detuvo en ese momento _Estoy_ _embarazada ... Estoy embarazada... Embarazada, embarazada_

-¿Taichi?- Pronuncio mi nombre preocupada al ver que no le respondía-¿ Estas bien?

Pero nada, me había quedado en blanco, en mi cabeza solo se repetían aquellas palabras _Estoy embarazada..._ Cuando me di cuenta estaba sentado en el sofá- ¿Como... Estas segura?- Le pregunte al fin de analizarlo, ella asintió suavente- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

-Hace dos semanas...

-Por eso es que estabas rara- Dije analizando.

-No sabía como decírtelo- Apenas la oí decir- Estaba tan nerviosa...- Comenzó a llorar.

Yo la mire a los ojos y le seque las lagrimas al tiempo que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla- Tranquila- Le dije para calmarla- Yo estoy aquí contigo... No te... No los abandonare...- Le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo con las mejillas sonrojadas-¿ Has ido al doctor? ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tienes?

-No, aun no.

-Tenemos que pedir una cita entonces- Ella asintió- ¿Tus padres saben?

-No, solo Sora y tú.

-Hay que decirles entonces- Ella me miro con sus bellos ojos miel preocupados- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, yo estaré contigo- Ella asintió aun no muy convencida y me beso la mejilla.

-Gracias Taichi

-No tienes porque agradecerme, esto no es algo con lo que tienes que cargar sola... Es responsabilidad de los dos... De ambos- Le dije haciéndola sonreír.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, yo aun no lo podía creer... Mimi, embarazada... Me maldeci mentalmente por no tener tanto cuidado, un bebe no era algo fácil, había visto esos programas en los que mostraban a las mamas jóvenes con aquellos tiernos _y diabólicos _niños, era tan... No podía encontrar la palabra, estaba tan nervioso... Un hijo, MI hijo... _Diablos, mi madre me va a matar... _Aun no me sentía preparado para esta gran responsabilidad y entonces aquella palabra paso por mi mente... _Aborto... _Sacudí la cabeza frenéticamente intentando olvidarlo, ¿!_Estas loco! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es demasiado cruel! _Pensé, luego mire a Mimi. Estaba a mi lado también sumida en sus pensamientos, me pregunte si estaría pensando en lo mismo... ¡_Ya basta! ¡Para de pensar en esas cosas! _Me regane mentalmente...

Grrrr

Con algo de gracia voltee mi cabeza hacia el estomago de Mimi...- ¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunte.

Ella con un pequeño sonrojo asintió- Si, un poco.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- Le pregunte levantándome del sofá.

-¡No, no! ¡Está bien!- Me dijo apresuradamente levantándose al mismo tiempo- ¡Yo misma lo hare!

-Para nada, yo lo hare- Le dije- ¡Ahora siéntate!- Le dije mas en orden que sugerencia, Mimi era muy testaruda así que a veces tenía que hablarle de esa forma, me dirigí hacia la cocina y revise la nevera, luego de un rato comenzó a sacar algunas verduras y empezó a cocinar...

-¿Te quedaras a dormir?- Me pregunto Mimi luego de terminar de comer.

- sí, así podremos hablar un poco mas acerca de cómo le diremos a tus padres...

Eso no pareció gustarle mucho ya que hizo una mueca; luego de acomodar los platos Mimi fue a bañarse mientras yo busque una almohada y sabanas extras.

Luego de un rato ella salió del baño con una toalla blanca tapando su cuerpo- Oye... Y ya tienes... Se te ve... Me refiero...

-¿Que si se me ve abultado el vientre?- Rio un poco al notar que no encontraba las palabras. Asentí con la cabeza y ella negó- Aun no. Estoy embarazada

-Hmm...

No sé porque pero ella se sonrojo un poco y fue a buscar su ropa de dormir; sin poder evitarlo la seguí con la mirada, tenía tiempo que deseaba estar con ella, besarla, abrazarla, tocarla...

Sonreí ante el pensamiento de mi persona hacia ella, nunca pensé que sentiría algo como esto hacia Mimi. Cuando estuvimos en el digimundo mi mundo se limitaba a Sora y digimons, ahora era diferente; mucho más ahora que esperaba mi bebe, NUESTRO bebe.

Suspire y me pase la mano por el rostro aun algo desesperado por la noticia; al rato llego Mimi con su pijama ya puesta y se arrecosto en mi. Guardamos silencio por un rato.

-¿En que piensas? Me pregunto.

-¿... Puedo tocar tu vientre?- Le pregunte, no quería preocuparla mucho por lo que pasaba en mi mente, panales sucios, mal sueño, falta de dinero...

-Claro- Respondió sonriendo; con cuidado tomo mi mano y la coloco en su vientre desnudo.

-Se siente... Caliente- Le dije sin mucha creatividad.

Ella se sonrojo y asintió- Debe de estar así para el bebe.

-¿Cuando llamaremos a tus padres?- Pregunte aun con mi mano en su vientre.

-Que te parece de mañana? Quiero salir rápido de eso...- Dijo con un deje en su voz; yo asentí.

-Hablare con Jou para que nos recomiende un buen ginecólogo...

-¿No es obstetra?

-... No tengo ni idea- Dije y ambos nos echamos a reír con gracia-pena de nuestro poco conocimiento.

-Oye Taichi- Me dijo a lo que se iba acurrucando y cerrando los ojos- Te amo...

Yo sonreí- Yo también te amo- Le dije dándole un beso en la cabeza y apagando la linterna para poder dormir.

**Mimi POV**

Me encontraba sentaba en el sofá con Taichi a mi lado, yo estire mi mano para tomar el teléfono del apartamento y con cuidado comenzó a marcar el código de USA seguido por el numero de mis papas; mientras que repicaba Taichi coloco el alta voz.

-¡Alo Mimi!- Contesto mi mama por el otro lado del auricular.

-¿Hola mama como estas?

-¡Bien cariño feliz por oír tu voz!, justamente vamos llegando tu padre y yo de hacer mercado y estábamos pensando en llamarte- Me dice mi mama haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Y... Como han estado?

-Muy bien, tu padre y yo fuimos a un musical ayer, fue hermoso! Quedamos en ir a la nueva función que sea dentro blah, blah, blah...- Sonreí otra vez a ver lo contenta que mi mama estaba- Blah... ¿Oye Mimi todo bien?- Me pregunto luego de un rato ya que yo no intervenía en la conversación.

Yo nerviosa me mordí el labio y sentí la mano de Taichi dándome un pequeño apretón así dándome ánimos de continuar- Eh... Mama, tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Ella guardo silencio para dejarme continuar- ¡Yo... Estoy... Estoy embarazada!- Solté sin más.

- ¿!Que! ¿!Como!- Pregunto mi mama alarmada.

-¡Yo... Lo lamento!- Dije ya sin poder aguantar las lagrimas- ¡Lo lamento tanto mama! ¡Por favor perdóname!- Decía llorando.

-Mi... Mi amor tranquila, está bien, no tienes porque disculparte- Dijo ella sintiendo la misma preocupación que yo. Taichi tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me comenzó a secar las lagrimas- ¿Y... Estas segura?

-... Si, ya me hice varias pruebas y todas salieron positiva- Note temblor en mi voz, tenía miedo.

-Ya... Ya veo- Dijo guardando silencio por un momento-¿ Y... Quien es el padre?

-Taichi- Le dije mirando de reojo al susodicho.

Ella suspiro algo aliviada-¿ Y él lo sabe?- Yo afirme-¿ Y como lo tomo?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno- dije dándole una sonrisa a mi novio- Claro que al principio quedo muy impactado pero dijo que estaría conmigo... Que no nos dejaría solos.

Suspiro un poquito más aliviada- bueno...- Se que no estaba muy segura de que decir, y entonces algo me sorprendió.

-Señora Tachikawa, no se tiene que preocupar, yo estaré con su hija pase lo que pase.

Mis ojos se fueron directo hacia la derecha en donde estaba Taichi ahora hablando con mi mama, el se dio cuenta de que lo observaba y volteo sus ojos para darme una adorable sonrisa que consiguió sonrojarme.

-Oh Taichi, me alegra que estés con ella, eres alguien muy responsable, todo un caballero- El dio una pequeña risita mientras se rascaba la nuca-¿ Ya han ido al doctor?

-Aun no señora Tachikawa, precisamente hoy planeaba llamar a mi amigo Jou, el está haciendo pasantías en el hospital, yo creo que de un buen doctor habrá oído- A mi mama le pareció buena idea, los tres seguimos hablando por un momento más.

-Mimi, yo pienso que lo mejor será que me regrese a Japón por un tiempo, no te quiero dejar sola, los primeros meses son los más peligrosos, tendré que hablar con tu padre para planificar la fecha.

_Hablar con tu padre_

_Con tu padre_

Mi corazón se encogió al instante, mi padre se enojaría demasiado al enterarse, el era demasiado sobreprotector conmigo; ahora que lo supiera se molestaría muchísimo y no exactamente conmigo... Si no con Taichi: me mordí el labio al pensarlo.

-Mimi... Yo se que estas preocupada con respecto a tu padre- Se que era imposible pero... Podía ver la sonrisa cariñosa que mi madre tenía mientras hablaba- Pero no te preocupes... ¿Yo hablare con él, yo le diré, les parece bien?

Mire a Taichi con ojos de cachorrito y el asunto- ¿Muchísimas gracias mama!- Le dije; hablamos un poco mas y luego nos despedimos.

-Mimi, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo soy tu madre y que te amo mucho.

-Yo también te amo mama- Le dije y así finalizamos la conversación.

Suspire aliviada cuando colige y voltee mi rostro hacia Taichi que me veía con una sonrisa divertida, yo no pude mas si no que echarme a reír levemente- ¿No estuvo tan mal verdad?- Pregunto.

Yo negó con mi cabeza y me acurruque con él en el sillón- ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tengo que llamar a Jou, sin embargo me gustaría ir a un médico para que te hiciera unos exámenes- Dijo y yo asentí.

-Sera un día largo- Comente con pereza.

El se hecho a reír y me beso la cabeza- Sabes que no me importa pasar todo un día largo contigo- Dijo y sonreí, luego cerré mis ojos, me encantaba pasar tiempo con el...

* * *

><p>Tenia full tiempo que no actualizaba! estaba pensando en borrar mi cuenta y todo, no tenia ganas de continuar :( ultimamente mi vida ha dado muchos cambios, me mude y estudio lo que no deseo... :(( larga historia... espero que gusten el capitulo, take care.. bye!<p>

NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR!


End file.
